


It Starts

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything starts somewhere.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Starts

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to theaquamarine in celebration of Castleland's Birthday Week on LiveJournal. Written in 2010.

It starts with a heartbeat.

No, that’s not entirely true. It starts when Castle’s first book is published. It starts when Beckett’s mother is murdered. It starts when Harrison Tisdale murders his sister.

It starts when he instinctively flirts with her. It starts when she resists being flirted with. It starts when they both start enjoying their verbal sparring matches, neither one willing to back down from the other.

It starts when their lips meet for the first time. It starts when their bodies join together in passion. It starts when they’re not careful. 

It starts with their child’s heartbeat.


End file.
